This project examines the use of endosseous dental implants in completely edentulous patients, pre and post adolescent patients with ectodermal dysplasia (ED) and multiple congenitally missing permanent teeth and adult patients requiring the replacement of single teeth. Removable dentures are considered a significant handicap related to mastication, speech, esthetics, reduction of the residual ridges of the mandible and maxillae, and body self image. Individuals with ectodermal dysplasia often have several congenitally missing teeth resulting in a lack of development of the alveolar bone which normally is present to support the permanent teeth. Lack of alveolar bone not only makes it difficult for a patient to wear a removable denture but also makes the placement of dental implants more difficult and possibly less successful. These studies are attempting to determine: (1) if dental implants can be used successfully to replace missing teeth in non-ED edentulous adult patients and adult and pre-adolescent patients with ectodermal dysplasia and multiple congenitally missing teeth; (2) if coating a titanium implant with hydroxyapatite improves its success when used to replace single missing teeth. Further, we are trying to assess if treatment with an implant supported fixed denture significantly affects loss of vertical dimension of occlusion, satisfaction with treatment, food choice and nutrition, perception of difficulty of chewing selected food, and body self image, when compared to treatment with a conventional removable denture. Also, the project is seeking to determine the effects of mandibular dental implants on the growth and development of the craniofacial complex of pre- adolescent patients with ED and hypodontia. Data from this project should provide information concerning the relationship of personality to body image and the ability to adapt to oral prostheses of various types. During this reporting period the laboratory investigations initiated to study the biology of the bone: implant interface entered a new phase with a recently initiated collaboration with the Bone Research Branch, focusing on methods of accelerating the initial healing process of bone surrounding newly placed implants and improving methods of bone grafting prior to placing implants.